1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to zero clearance fireplaces of the type installed abutting or adjacent to an exterior wall of a room to be heated. More particularly, the present invention relates to low cost, high volume, prefabricated universal fireplaces intended to be direct vented from either a horizontal or a vertical vent and exhaust stack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Direct-vented gas fireplaces are known. Our U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,322 shows and describes a high efficiency direct-vented fireplace having a separate and distinct structure for a horizontal vented fireplace and a vertical-vented fireplace. This fireplace has met with commercial success but requires separate distinct manufacturing procedures and also requires separate inventory and accounting procedures for two distinct products.
Universal direct-vented fireplaces are also known. Our U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,708 shows and describes a direct-vented fireplace having a vent directed outward from a 45 degree angle which is adapted to be connected to a 45 degree elbow pipe to provide either a horizontal or a vertical direct-vented fireplace. This fireplace requires seven outside walls and a combustion chamber effectively having both a vertical back wall and a diagonal back wall. There is an associated cost of manufacturing this extra back wall. However, there is a reduced cost associated with reduced manufacturing and inventorying of a single fireplace which more than offsets the additional manufacturing costs.
It would be desirable to provide a universal horizontal-vertical fireplace which would offer the aforementioned reduced cost associated with the manufacturing or inventorying a single fireplace item. It would be further desirable to simplify the fireplace structure to further reduce cost and to increase the efficiency and heating output for the same size fireplace box and to adapt the combustion chamber to employ a variety of gas burners.